


dry

by JaneFroste



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Crying, M/M, No Lube, Overstimulation, Rutting, but they fuck in the end so yay, gerard cries bc franks dick is too big tbh, tagging is so eh
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneFroste/pseuds/JaneFroste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— И да, у тебя огромный член.</p><p>— Ну спасибо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nai_nodayo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nai_nodayo/gifts).
  * A translation of [dry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977088) by [nai_nodayo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nai_nodayo/pseuds/nai_nodayo). 



— Джерард, нет. Мы не будем этого делать. — Фрэнк посмотрел на своего парня, что лежал рядом с ним, лениво потягиваясь, отчего его темные волосы, ярко контрастирующие с его бледной чистой кожей, мягко рассыпались по подушке.

— Да все будет в порядке, — заверил его Джерард. Они горячо дышали друг другу в губы, когда Фрэнк смело провел рукой по груди Джерарда, мягко скользнув тому под поясницу, дразняще надавливая на позвонки. Ни для кого не секрет, что Джерарду это нравилось до ярких судорог в коленях; но единственное, что его не то чтобы смущало, а просто вводило в легкий ступор, это то, что он никогда не был снизу. Он всегда был готов сделать это с Фрэнком, который, в свою очередь, охотно трахал себя членом Джерарда.

— Нет, тебе будет больно, и у нас даже нет ебаной смазки, — выдохнул Фрэнк и бросил печальный взгляд на пустую бутылочку на прикроватной тумбочке. Они не забыли купить хлопья на завтрак, но забыли о смазке и презервативах.

— Я доверяю тебе, Фрэнк, — тихо сказал Джерард и наклонился вперед, нежно целуя Фрэнка, как бы убеждая, что все будет в порядке. Когда они отстранились друг от друга, Фрэнк судорожно вздохнул и уперся лбом в лоб Джерарда. К черту Джерарда за его способность быть таким убедительным и… очаровательным.

— Хорошо, блин, хорошо. Я буду осторожен. — Фрэнк мягко улыбнулся и склонился над шеей Джерарда, оставляя ярко-бордовый засос на тонкой коже, медленно проводя кончиком языка по пульсирующей венке. Джерард выгибался в спине от каждого нежного прикосновения Фрэнка к его телу. Он негромко простонал, когда Фрэнк вытащил руку из-под поясницы Джерарда.

— Тише, детка. Майки может услышать, — шикнул Фрэнк, начиная ласкать яйца Джерард через тонкую ткань боксеров. Майки был буквально в нескольких дверях от их комнаты; и они просто не хотели рисковать. Джерард всегда был громким в постели, так что с этим возникали некоторые проблемы; он закусил губу и тихо захныкал. Он изо всех сил держался не послать к черту все это дерьмо, но, блять, Фрэнк ему просто-напросто не позволит.

Он резко выдохнул, когда почувствовал кончик указательного пальца Фрэнка на своей дырочке. Фрэнк был действительно хорош в этом; он смог просунуть руку под задницу Джерарда, не сняв с него боксеры. Пальцы на ногах Джерарда поджались, когда он протянул руку вперед, схватив Фрэнка за волосы на затылке, и дернул на себя, впиваясь в его губы, пока парень аккуратно массировал его дырочку. Черт возьми, Джерард даже не мог подобрать слова, насколько ему было хорошо. Когда пальцы Фрэнка обжигающе скользнули внутрь, он снова тихонько захныкал.

— В порядке? — спросил Фрэнк Джерарда, который выглядел так, словно его разрывало на части от дикой боли, судя по его цепкой хватке в волосах парня и сморщенному лбу. Джерард медленно кивнул, и Фрэнк наклонился вперед, утягивая его в нежный поцелуй, продолжая аккуратно растягивать; Иисусе, какой же он узкий.

Между тем, Джерард чувствовал, как его задница буквально горела, словно она сейчас развалится пополам, не говоря уже о том, что Фрэнк использовал пока всего лишь два пальца. Как, черт возьми, он сможет насадиться на гребаный член? Он прекрасно понимал, что совсем скоро ему станет хорошо, но, Господи, как он ненавидел все эти прелюдии. Но, блять, это будет действительно больно без смазки.

— Фрэнки, медленнее, — болезненно выдохнул Джерард и отпустил волосы на затылке Фрэнка, крепко вцепившись тонкими пальчиками в простыни. Фрэнк замедлился, заставляя Джерарда положить свою руку обратно.

— Н-нет, Фрэнк, я… б-боль… — Джерард громко заскулил, когда Фрэнк наткнулся на маленький бугорок. Фрэнк похабно улыбнулся и сильнее надавил, закатывая глаза от хриплого стона и пальцев, грубо вцепившихся в короткие волосы на затылке.

Фрэнк вытащил пальцы из отверстия, и Джерард захныкал, ощущая неприятную пустоту. Фрэнк стянул свои боксеры, кидая их вслед рубашке, скинутой еще в тот момент, когда они только-только завалились с Джерардом в комнату.

Он толкнул Джерарда в грудь, заставляя его лечь на подушки, разбросанные у изголовья кровати, и поднялся на колени, стягивая гребаные боксеры со своего парня. Фрэнк обернул руку вокруг члена Джерарда, грубо его сжимая, видя, как капелька смазки скатилась вниз по головке.

Он быстро провел языком от основания до головки, ныряя кончиком внутрь уретры, неряшливо поддразнивая, и подался навстречу дернувшимся ногам Джерарда.

— Ф-Фрэнк… блять… — застонал Джерард и вцепился в плечи Фрэнка, сдирая кожу тупыми ногтями. Он почувствовал, как его внутренности скрутил тугой узел, посылая тепло по всему телу; Господи, еще совсем чуть-чуть и…

— Я сейчас… сейчас… — выкрикивал он между глубокими вздохами. Фрэнк тут же остановился, выпуская член Джерарда изо рта со смачным чмоканьем, и подтянулся вверх, грубо вцепляясь зубами в нижнюю губу парня. Они отстранились друг от друга, и Джерард почувствовал крупную головку члена Фрэнка, упирающуюся в его туго сжатую дырочку.

— С-сука… просто… — Он плотно зажмурил глаза и выдохнул, когда Фрэнк медленно толкнулся в него, предварительно смазав член собственной слюной. Джерард уткнулся лицом в подушку, подавляя громкие вскрики, буквально рвущиеся наружу из груди. Горячие слезы стекали вниз по острым скулам, впитываясь в плотную ткань наволочки, и он старался скрыть это от Фрэнка, боясь, что он сейчас все немедленно прекратит и начнет его успокаивать.

— Прости, детка, просто дыши, ладно? — Фрэнк вышел из него и нежно провел ребром ладони по лицу Джерарда, не видя его слез. Джерард слабо кивнул и повернулся так, чтобы его задница медленно покачивалась в воздухе. Фрэнк пристроился сзади, надавливая головкой члена на раскрытое отверстие, и успокаивающе провел ладони по бедрам Джерарда.

— Готов? — тихо спросил он, и Джерард уверено кивнул. Фрэнк медленно вошел в него, стараясь изо всех сил свести минимуму боль, прокатившуюся буквально по всему телу Джерарда, но это было неизбежно без смазки. Джерард вцепился в подушку, крепко сжимая ее между пальцами, и терпел обжигающие слезы. Он хотел этого, он хотел Фрэнка. Он не помнил, что происходило, до тех пор пока Фрэнк не вышел из него и не прижал всем своим телом к матрасу.

— Почему ты остановился? — сердито спросил Джерард, чувствуя, как слезы встали в глазах.

— Джерард, ты плакал и умолял меня остановиться, я не хочу делать тебе больно, — возразил Фрэнк. Джерард не мог вспомнить, что он ответил, как будто его и вовсе здесь не было.

— Просто… подрочи мне, я не знаю, — пробормотал Джерард, чувствуя себя немного неловко. Фрэнк, чувствуя себя самым отвратительным парнем в мире, придвинулся ближе, обхватывая их члены вместе, начиная грубо водить по ним шершавой рукой.

— Б-блять, Фрэнки… — снова застонал Джерард, снова чувствуя разливающееся тепло по венам. Буквально пара движений и Фрэнк, простонав, наблюдал за тем, как Джерард кончал упругими струями спермы себе на живот и простыни, и уже хотел было завалиться на бок, чтобы довести себя до оргазма, как парень схватил его за запястье и подтолкнул его к своим бедрам.

— П-попробуй еще раз.

— Но ты же…

Джерард умоляюще глянул на Фрэнка, и этого, конечно, было достаточно. Он нерешительно помог своему парню залезть себе на бедра, и, Божечки, блять, Иисусе, Джерард собирался прокатиться на нем.

Джерард резко опустился на эрегированный член Фрэнка, гладко скользнув внутрь до упора. Тихие стоны и всхлипы наполняли тишину комнаты; он пытался изо всех сил игнорировать боль, медленно покачивая бедрами взад-вперед. Фрэнк вцепился пальцами в мягкие бедра Джерарда, и тот вскрикнул, чувствуя мощную волну дрожи, прошедшей по всему телу, словно разряд тока.

— Т-там!.. — воскликнул он, и Фрэнк обхватил бедра парня, грубо толкаясь в него, задевая простату. Джерард громко выкрикивал, каждой клеточкой тела чувствуя прикосновения парня. Фрэнк решил сесть, сильнее раздвигая ноги Джерарда, скачущего на его бедрах. Он вцепился зубами в нижнюю губу Джерарда, успокаивающе проводя кончиком языка по уголкам его рта, и нежно потирал его поясницу. Джерард быстро скакал на члене Фрэнка, чувствуя, как его твердый член трется о живот парня, размазывая смазку по коже.

— Давай, детка, — выдохнул Фрэнк в губы парня, проводя ладонями по бедрам Джерарда, направляя его движения. С Джерарда стекали крупные капли пота, перемешанные со спермой, волосы прилипли к шее и лицу, и несмотря на все это, он по-прежнему выглядел красиво в глазах Фрэнка. Затем Джерард громко вскрикнул и снова скорчился, чувствуя судороги по всему телу, настолько мощные, что перед глазами заплясали ярко-жемчужные звезды.

Последний раз толкнувшись, Фрэнк без предупреждения излился в Джерарда, отчего тот потерял координацию и кончил на живот парня. Фрэнк продолжал в него толкаться, выбивая громкие вскрики и чувствуя легкое головокружение. Затем Фрэнк медленно вышел из него, видя, как сперма тонкими струйками стекала вниз по его бедрам, пачкая простыни. Фрэнк резко перевернул его, любяще прижимаясь губами к плечу Джерарда, оставляя легкие поцелуи. Джерард улыбнулся; они всегда так делали после охуительного секса.

— Ебаный в рот, — рассмеялся Фрэнк, зарываясь носом в волосы Джерарда. Фрэнк потянулся к их ногам, набрасывая пуховое одеяло на них.

— Фу, липкое, — пожаловался Джерард и схватил коробку салфеток, удобно расположившихся на тумбочке (ну по крайней мере, они не забыли салфетки). Он вытер себя и Фрэнка, снова накрыв одеялом обоих, затем выкинул клочки использованных салфеток на пол, совершенно на заботясь о том, куда они упали. Завтра они все уберут.

— В порядке? — заботливо спросил Фрэнк, заправляя мокрые пряди темных волос Джерарда тому за ухо. Он кивнул и прикрыл глаза, расслабляясь на подушке. Он устало выдохнул.

— Чувствую, что моя задница завтра будет болеть, — пробормотал он с закрытыми глазами. Фрэнк захихикал и прижался к нему ближе, оборачивая руки вокруг его тела.

— И да, у тебя огромный член, — пробурчал Джерард.

— Ну спасибо, — рассмеялся Фрэнк.

— В следующий раз мы обязательно сделаем это с смазкой, — пошло прошептал он на ухо Джерарду. — Так что я смогу оттрахать твою симпатичную попку как следует.

Джерард игриво ткнул локтем Фрэнка под ребра. А затем они и вовсе заснули в объятиях друг друга.


End file.
